


Don't Go Wasting My Precious Time

by rsadelle



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get a move on if you want this show to start on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Wasting My Precious Time

"Come on, _Vicky_ , we're going to be late."

That makes her step out of the bathroom and level a cool glare in my direction. "My name is Victoria, _Melanie_."

I just grin at her. "Get a move on if you want this show to start on time."

She sniffs in that high-class rich girl way she has. "The show will start when we get there." She ducks back into the bathroom to finish her lipstick.

"Vicky--"

"I hate it when you call me that," she calls back.

"You love it when I call you that." My tennis shoes let me move quietly into the bathroom. "You loved it when I was screaming it last night," I murmur into her ear.

She tries to glare at me in the mirror, but it doesn't hold and she flashes me a smile instead. "I love it when you scream," she tells me. The throatiness of her voice makes me shiver and she knows it. I move to kiss her, but she stops me. "If you do that, I'll have to do my lipstick all over again, and then we really will be late." She twists down the lipstick and recaps it. She blows me a kiss in the mirror and takes my hand. "Let's go." She smirks. "Wouldn't want to be late."


End file.
